marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Chell
Not to be confused with Chell Junor Roberts, the child of Marrissa Roberts and Wheatly named after this character. SHAKE IT BAKE IT BOOTY QUAKE IT ROLL IT A ROUND! :- Chell, ITS MY LIFE! Chell is the sister of Marrissa Roberts and a brain-damaged test subject. Family Biography Chell is the daughter of Gabe Jonson and GLaDOS; however, when preparing samples for artificial insemination, a mishap happened and Ratman's DNA was used instead of Gabe's; hence, Ratman is Chell's biological father. Also, since she is the daughter of Caroline (as GLaDOS), Chell is in line to inherit her speshul powers; however, some stories indirectly deny that Chell has any powers. In the past, Marrissa briefly sees Chell. She notes that Chell was still smart, and as such she escapes a black hole created by Marrissa. At some point, Chell shot Wheatly to space. Around the same time, she got brain damage, leading to GLaDOS letting Chell out, while she continued tests on Marrissa. A robot impersonating Chell is created by GLaDOS and sent to space to look for Wheatly. Marrissa, upon GLaDOS's insistence, searches for the robot, and successfully finds them. However, "Chell" makes an error in her speech, which leads to Marrissa figuring out she is really GLaDOS. Meanwhile, the actual Chell has returned to Portal Labs. She has now been reduced to dancing along to the Booty Quake, and hence Marrissa shoots her with her magnum pistol. Chell proceeds to wake up as a zombie (despite those having speshul powers, like Marrissa, supposedly being immune to zombification), but after a stay in Andord Hell, she becomes normal, seeing as there are no zombies in Andord Hell. She, however, regains her brain damage, as part of GLaDOS's plan to turn Marrissa into a goth emo. Just before Marrissa leaves for the past, she accidentally cuts Chell's butt off. After Marrissa leaves, GLaDOS, who isn't quite dead, notices this, and upon her insistence, both merge into a single entity CHELLGaDOS, which acts mostly like GLaDOS, but Chell manages to surface. Her brain damage was cured from being a part of CHELLGaDOS. When Marrissa is faced with the task of killing CHELLGaDOS, she proceeds to suck out the GLaDOS parts to space. Chell, however, has suffered damage from being a part of GLaDOS and quickly dies. Marrissa would later name her child Chell after her dead sister. ''MarissaxChell'' DURRHURRDERP. :- Chell As the name states, Chell appears in the fic and a romance is implied between Chell and Marissa. What precisely brought her back to life is unknown, but she once booty-quakes in Marissa's face, implying that she is brain-damaged. ''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' Chell plays a crucial role in Marrissaverse Stories 2015. The story implies that she, like many other protagonists, was revived by Wheatly in THE MARRISSA GAMES, and lived in Portal Labs. Therefore, Roxa Lavigne and company take her to Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry, where Chell finds Marrissa, under the guise of Violet Beauregarde. Chell is able to successfully convince Violet that she is Marrissa, thus defeating "the original" Marrissa Picard with the power of love. Abilities As the daughter of Caroline and sister of Marrissa Roberts, Chell is to have the same set of speshul powers as Marrissa. However, her appearances contradict the possibility of her being a powerful human, as she is successfully turned into a zombie, whereas Marrissa, after eating the zombee taters, simply turns alive and is not zombified. Trivia *The original draft of ITS MY LIFE! was to feature Chell as the main character, taking the role of Marrissa Roberts. However, Doombly didn't deem an out-of-character, impregnated-by-Wheatly Chell to be funny enough. See also *interdimensionalPortaller Appearances *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) *''MarissaxChell'' *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Valve game characters